Balmera (species)
Balmera are a species of space-living creatures so colossal in size they are often mistaken for planets. They are actually ancient, petrified animals whose bodies naturally create a variety of crystals useful as power sources. They are revered by not only their symbiotic inhabitants, the Balmerans, but by many other species; ancient Alteans considered them sacred beings to be respected and repaid with in energy in return for the gift of a crystal. Currently the only known Balmera is X-95-Vox, which is the home of Shay and her family, though it is implied the species is widespread throughout the universe. Environment Balmera are spherical, hospitable planets covered in a rocky landscape and a safely breathable atmosphere. Healthy Balmera produce shimmering white Crystals threaded throughout their surface, and are stable enough to support the removal of said Crystals, as long as Quintessence is regularly given to the creature in return. They can rapidly create enormous Crystals at will. Being a petrified animal, the Balmeran can be heard crying in pain if it begins collapsing, and can use vibrations to communicate with its native inhabitants. Deep inside a Balmera is a red, gold, and blue mushroom-shaped structure with several protrusions on it. This structure is a Balmera's core; if the core collapses, it will destabilize the entire planet and cause the creature to crumble under its own body. Balmera appear to sustain the existence of small bugs and plants inside its body for its inhabitants to consume. Balmera X-95-Vox is a Balmera located close to Arus, in the Javeeno Star System situated way on the fringes of the Galra Empire, and has a nearby asteroid belt called the Zolar asteroid belt. The Balmera has been mined to detrimental levels under the rule of the Galra Empire, turning the living planet into a barren, brown surface riddled with holes and mining shafts until it is freed and restored to good health. It originally had at least two moons, but they are destroyed by Drazil when the Robeast reawakens in a more powerful form. History As Coran states, the Balmera are gigantic living beings, literally planets in their composition. They naturally produce crystals that the Alteans used to power their ships and the like, but in order to remove the crystals, a member of Altean high society had to perform a ritual in order to atone for the cost for the Balmera. In such a way, balance was preserved. The Balmera are home to the Balmerans, a race of reptilian humanoids that can communicate with the Balmera. The way they do this is by producing vibrations that the Balmera is able to carry throughout its body to the other Balmerans. Galra Mining The Galra Empire mined numerous Balmerans across the universe for their crystals, which would allow them to produce Quintessence. However, they do not perform the ritual that the Alteans did, meaning that the Balmera was severely injured every time a crystal was removed. Thankfully, on Balmera X-95-Vox, Voltron was able to halt Galra mining by destroying all Galra technology, as well as rescuing the Balmerans from the planet. Inhabitants * For more information, see the Balmerans article. Balmerans are large, bi-pedal aliens that are somewhat reptilian in nature with various gray-toned skin, yellow eyes, a horned scalp, and a tail that can range from being long enough to drag on the ground to being short and stubby. They are able to communicate with the Balmera they live on as well as with each other through vibrations sent and felt throughout the creature, and thus are able to feel the Balmera's suffering. It is not known whether the Balmera itself spawns them or if they are a race that once colonized Balmera in the distant past and now natively live on them. Balmerans, at least those of Balmera X-95-Vox, are a peaceful and passive race that is incredibly family-oriented, preferring to avoid conflict and accept the Galra Empire's reign. They do not appear to have any designated leader. Under the Empire's reign, they work as slaves mining the Balmera's Crystals to detrimental levels, living below the surface of the planet and using campfires to keep warm. Gallery 78. Lions on frozen tower looking over Balmera.png|Galra mining operation. 129. Balmera surface before ceremony.png|Unhealthy surface. 143. Revitalized Balmera sprouting crystals.png|Healthy surface. S2E11.94. Castle and Drazil leaving surface of Balmera.png|Surface seen from space. 146. Yellow Lion overlooking Balmera nightscape.png|Surface at night. BalmeraMoons.png|The former moons. 164. The Balmera's core - compiled.png|The core. Notes *''“It’s not a planet. Balmera are ancient animals. Petrified, but still alive. Their bodies naturally create the crystals that help power many Altean ships. I often accompanied my grandfather to visit these majestic creatures when he was building the Castle of Lions.” – Coran (S01.E04.Fall of the Castle of Lions)'' * Balmera X-95-Vox is located in a territory under the jurisdiction of Sendak. * Ten thousand years ago, Alteans believed Balmera were sacred beings meant to be respected and repaid for providing Power Crystals, so they were restored with Quintessence in return, creating a mutually beneficial symbiotic relationship. * It is unknown how strong the Crystals are. The Power Crystal held in the Castle of Lions shatters due to an explosion, but later on it is seen that the Crystals are dense enough to pass through the Drazil's body and armor effortlessly while encasing it. * Communicating with vibration is also known as Seismic Communiction where it requires the sender, a messenger, and its recipients. * Coran remarks that the Milky Way Galaxy is too young to have any Balmera present within it. References Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender Category:Planets Category:Species